Location-based services have been implemented to identify and track devices and their users. The data is aggregated and utilized to control the features of the devices in the environment. Such systems may be deployed in an indoor environment, such as in a shopping mall or parking garage. However, in many indoor environments, standard global positioning systems (GPS's) are inoperable or too inaccurate to provide useful information to the location-based service.
Device location data is often gathered as a function of a mobile application. This requires the user to download the application on their device for location and event data to be received by the system. While effective, data can only be sourced from users who have downloaded the mobile application, resulting in a large number of devices whose data is inaccessible.
Known algorithms may be utilized to identify a device and associate the identified device with its location in real-time. The received signal strength indication (RSSI) can be utilized to determine a distance between a mobile device and a receiver using a nonlinear least square fitting equation.